Succuming to Crimson
by amber3392
Summary: Seras has finally reached her limit. No longer can she controll her hunger for blood. Or her master. AxS no flames please. First Fic
1. Bloodlust

A/N:D My first Hellsing Ficy! Hope you all enjoy! Plz don't flame me, and I haven't seen the entire series, nor have I read the whole manga series, so please be nice! I DO however have very good knowledge of vampiryric ways, so yay! A X S Rating…I dunno, I'll figure it out later, but judging from the things I've watched in movies and read about ( And I mean, READ ABOUT…I'm a freaking nerd over vampires and all that supernatural stuff) This fic will probably be rated M for safety. Definitely.

LOL Enjoy! And REVIEW PLZ!

Amber3392

_She was his slave to darkness, ensnared by chains of immortality that she herself couldn't see. Choosing a half-life, to roam the world as a corpse, as the only option rather than dying as a pathetic mortal. Mortality can never be granted back, the only thing left to do is to cope._

CHAPTER 1: Bloodlust

Confusion swept through her mind slowly. She could feel the hunger beating in her mind, her body, and what remained of her soul. She stared at the only thing that would give her release, a small pouch of blood sitting on the table in her room. She turned her head away, trying to control the lust that showed in her eyes every time she saw the deep crimson. She had resisted for so long now, and was determined not to let the untamable hunger consume her. However, it was beginning to take over her senses. Her master didn't help at all. When she lusted for blood, she also lusted for something else. Something she couldn't quite grasp. She couldn't explain it, and dared not to explore it. It was getting worse, this intolerable hunger for the very thing she despised. It was as if animal instincts were starting to overcome her. She tugged at her white gown, her strength almost ripping it apart.

"Master, you should not be here," Seras whispered as Alucard materialized inside her room. All he wore was his red jacket, a loose black shirt, and his pants.

"I think I shall be the judge of where I should and shouldn't be, Police Girl." Alucard retorted, his usual insane smirk reaching his eyes. His expression changed when he noticed the blood sitting on the table, untouched. He scowled.

"My dear fledgling," He smiled once more. "You should take proper care of yourself. Just let go. Drink the blood."

He could see she was doing her best to defeat the abyss of darkness within her, but saw the lust in her eyes. It intrigued him, how she could be sweet one moment, and then turn feral and self-indulgent at the sight of blood. He loved it.

Seras looked at him, glaring untamed into his eyes. He was the only one that would ever see her in this state. Still, she refused to drink the blood.

"Is it such a terrible thing, Seras?" Alucard asked, removing his jacket. She stood shocked for a moment.

"If you will to drink this blood, then you must drink mine. And the last time I told you, you said no, and continued to be mine. Is your answer still the same?"

He knew that in her present sate, Seras would go for one or the other. Normally, she would promise to drink the other, and then flush it down the toilet. But this time, it was different. Her hunger for the untamed lust and need of blood was at its peak.

Seras started for Alucard, her eyes never wavering from his. She stood before him, at that moment no longer a fledgling vampire shying away from the thirst. She was a lamia, standing before a nosferatu. Her eyes were dark with an element that only Alucard seemed to understand. He smiled, his fangs lengthening. Seras's own fangs lengthened in response. He bent his head down, moving his hair out of the way of his neck. She gently nibbled his neck, and smiled when he shivered in response.

She bit into his neck, and started sucking deeply. The warm blood passed through her tongue, and she savored the taste. She felt the substance pour through her body, and she suddenly felt his arms around her, pulling her away from him. She looked at him with innocent eyes, the blood still dripping from her mouth. His eyes were psychotic staring down at hers, not hiding the ache for he himself held.

"Seras, now I must feed from you…do you consent!" He asked desperately. She still looked at him, her eyes holding innocence that drove her master crazy. She slowly nodded.

"It won't hurt…I promise," He growled the last word, pinning her to the wall. She let out a yelp of surprise. Alucard then leaned into her neck, breathing heavily. He first kissed the base of her neck, relaxing her. He bit gently, and heard the gasp from her. He held her tight, in an iron grip. He sucked at first gently, and then he could feel her wrapping her arms around hi in response. He lost control after hearing her sigh slightly.

She was in a world of ecstasy, the transferring of their blood into each other thrilled her. She could feel their bond growing ever so greatly. The only thing that would bind them further was…

'_Our bodies!"_

Alucard heard he sudden thought, and stopped. He looked down at his fledgling, for the first time in a long time, he hesitated. She looked down, feeling ashamed of herself. Tears if blood streamed down her face.

"I…I'm sorry, master!" She blurted, and ran out of the room, feeling like a cretin for assuming he would even consider doing such a thing. She loved him so much, would do anything for him, knowing that he could never love her.

Alucard stood standing in her room, her scent still hanging in the air. He breathed in, taking it into his lungs. She didn't think he would even consider doing such a thing.

"Au contraire, my dear Seras, that was what I came for."

A/N: How bout that for a first chapter:D Thing s are pretty heated between Seras and Alucard from the gitgo! LOL Hope you liked it :) Please Review, and please, no flames!


	2. I'm Sorry

A/N: I don't own Hellsing. Sorry, I forgot to mention that. Please don't sue me! I am a darker writer for some reason, but hey, the IS Hellsing we are talking about! Enjoy! Thank you for the review dark hanyo kagome

Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

Seras ran as fast as her legs could carry her to anywhere she could get away from her shame. She couldn't believe she thought something like that would cross her mind. But she couldn't help but feel that way when her master was so close to her, his mouth on her neck, his breath sending chills up and down her spine. For a brief second, she could see the same thought trigger in his mind. Oh, how she wanted to feel his touch once more. She was running from him now, scared to see the utter disapproval on his face once more, even if it were for a split second. The tears continued to spill, despite her best efforts. She finally broke down in a corner, looking up at the ceiling, clawing her skin with her fingernails. More tears streamed down her face, and she buried her head in her knees.

Alucard was in his chambers, contemplating what to do next. For the first time in a long time, he was at a loss. He couldn't get hurt expression in her eyes out of his mind. He punched the wall once, and then again.

"Seras, I'm sorry." _I took advantage of you…_

_No master…It was my fault…_ He could see her tears, and he couldn't stand it.

_Seras…Please stop crying…_

She had never heard him ask her of anything. She perked her head up, and there was Walter.

"Sir Integra wishes to speak to you, Miss Victoria."

"Yes, Walter…Thank you."

Walter wiped one of the tears with his glove.

"There now, don't cry anymore." Seras smiled.

"Thank you…" She trailed off, to Integra's room. Walter looked at the floor.

_Poor dear…_

Seras stood tall in Integra's office. Integra was staring out a window, cigar in hand. She glanced at her soldier, and waved.

"You requested to see me, Sir Integra?" Seras asked, and Integra glared at her slightly.

"Officer Seras Victoria, you have been acting strange as of late, and it has been affecting your missions. Usually, you have no problem taking out ghouls, and now you're missing your targets? What the BLODDY HELL is wrong with you!"

Seras stood, her face drooping. Tears once more threatened, but she held them back.

"I apologize, Sir Integra…I will not allow myself to be distracted again."

"And what, pray tell, DISTRACTED YOU! Officer Victoria, I am DISAPPOINTED with you! And here I thought Alucard had SENSE in turning a woman from the police force! But that apparently is not the case! Get back into form, or else your HEAD will be the next target for the Hellsing Agency! That is all. You may go."

Seras exited the office, Alucard in front of her. She walked past him, not saying a word. Alucard then proceeded into his master's office.

She continued walking for a long while until she reached the front door of the estate. She went towards the door, but the guards stopped her, warning her that the sun was still out. She shoved them, and proceeded to walk out the front door. Only then did she comprehend what they had said.

"_Miss Seras, it's midday!"_

She let out a bloodcurdling scream, her body burning. The soldiers moved her back inside, covering her with as much as they could; only praying Alucard would come for her.

"Master, you did NOT have to be so RUDE."

"Excuse me, Alucard, I am the commander here, and my officer isn't doing her JOB!"

Alucard's expression turned cruel and angered. He slammed his fist on the table.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HELL SHE'S GONE THOUGH!"

Integra shank at his outburst, her eyes wide.

"She may be YOUR soldier, but she's my-"

Alucard was cut off after hearing a scream only he recognized.

"SERAS!"

He dematerialized and then materialized in the front hall, seeing a horde of concerned soldiers kneeling over a limp, cold body. He felt his black heart freeze after seeing whose body it was. He took one of the soldiers by the collar, pulling him up.

"What…In the HELL…HAPPENED!" Alucard roared as the man struggled to answer. He released his grip, and the man started.

"We told her not to go outside, but she wouldn't listen! It was as if she wanted out of here, away from everything…"

_Away from me, too, Seras?_

"Then, she screamed, and we tried to cover her up as best we could, but nothing worked."

"What happened here?" Integra asked, looking at her officers. They moved out of the way, showing an unmoving, ashen and limp form of a woman. Integra glanced at Alucard, his expression colder and crueler than before.

"See what you did, master?" He said in an icy tone. He walked over to his fledgling, and picked her up gently. He then dematerialized, leaving the rest of them to ponder.

"Walter…"

"It's okay, My Dear Integra, Alucard will fix her."

"I think I just caused a rift between myself and my servant…"

--

He removed her clothing, laying her down on the soft ground. He examined her wounds carefully, the unforgivable blisters that marred her beautiful skin. She still wouldn't wake up, even after he supplied her with blood, and her color came back to the pale it was normally. The only thing he knew to do was telepathy now.

_Seras? Seras, please…my creation, my fledgling, my…my…My No Life Queen…Wake up…_

Still, she refused to wake. He held her in his arms, uncaring of her nudity. His own clothing was long gone. When he attempted to give her blood, he had to open his chest. And his clothes would be in the way.

He laid her down in the coffin, adjusting himself to lie beside her. His arms were wrapped around her tight. He buried his head in her short hair. He couldn't believe how emotional he had become ever since she walked into his life. It had been so long since had felt for ANYONE.

"How foolish I've become…"

_No matter. If you do not wake in the next rising, my Queen, I will follow you to the abyss of Darkness. I will not abandon you, as your King. That is my oath to you._

_She was in a dark place, no warmth, no comfort. The only thing was darkness. She was scared. She held onto herself, feeling like a lost puppy. She cried, crimson staining her face. The light was what she had been seeking, but the light would send her to the Hell she was afraid of._

Seras began to shiver uncontrollably, alerting Alucard.

…_A…lu..c..a..rd…Alucard…MASTER! ALUCARD! Help me…_

Alucard jerked himself awake, and held the still unconscious woman in his arms. He turned her around, facing him. He could see the sweat penetrating from her face.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped opened. She was still shivering, but she knew she was in strong arms. She looked at Alucard, her eyes still holding innocence, and a substance Alucard didn't like at all: Fear. He held her to him. It was only then did she notice that they were both bare. She blushed feverishly.

The next thing she knew, Alucard was caressing her face lightly, kissing her forehead, and then her lips. At first he was gentle, but, realizing he had almost lost her, his kisses became more aggressive. He was atop her, pulling her to him, clinging to her for dear undead life.

"M-Master-"

He put a finger to her mouth, silencing her. He kissed her again, this time drawing blood.

"I am no longer your master…I am Alucard…Your King…No longer…am…I…Your mast-"

Seras cut him off, pulling him down, kissing him, unable to sustain her hunger for blood and him anymore. He bit into his neck, and he froze. She stopped, looking at him again, and holding his face.

"What is wrong, mast-I mean…Alucard?"

"There's no turning back after this." He searched her expression.

"I know…But…maybe after this…we can run away….together…Live as true…true…"

He pulled her head to his chest, making her drink from him. She bit him, irritated that he wouldn't let her finish her sentence. She took her time sucking the sweet crimson from his body. He was breathing heavily, and collapsed atop her. She held him, and then knocked him atop his head. He smiled.

"Can't wait a bit, can you?" He smirked, and bent down to her chest. He teased her for a bit, and then nibbled into her chest, sucking the scarlet as slow as she had. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her. The second blood bond had taken place. He caressed her arms lightly, holding her close to him. She fell asleep, from sheer exhaustion. He just looked at her, and smiled a psychotic grin.

"Now, to deal with my master…And then, my Queen, we will be free…"

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Please Read and Review. It's not that I don't like Integra, I promise! R&R


	3. My blood and Yours

A/N: Yay, I'm so glad its Spring Break, otherwise, I wouldn't have so much time to write. So I am so very happy :D. Ok, the content of this chapter is that of a mature one. For sexual innuendo, a cartload of violence ( else it wouldn't be Hellsing, right?), mild language to strong language, though I don't like the f- or gd word. Please enjoy!

Chapter 3: My Blood and Yours

Sir Integra Winnegates Hellsing sat in her office, contemplating what should be done. She knew Alucard could not harm her until her blood had been taken. And now that this had happened, she was sure Alucard would want more than her blood. She felt his presence suddenly, and jerked her head up to see him a mere five inches from her face. His features were cold and cruel, as they had been lately.

"How is she?" Integra asked, rubbing her temples. Alucard remained silent.

"She almost perished," He snarled.

"She is already dead, as you are!" Integra shouted, indignant. The calm in Alucard's eyes seemed to disappear, and was replaced with insanity. He laughed cruelly, making Integra shiver.

"As I said, before, my…master," He spat the word, "She may be YOUR soldier, but she is MY queen."

"Your QUEEN!" Integra all but shouted it. "Your queen is above your master? May I remind you it was I that woke YOU from your slumber all those years ago with MY BLOOD! Does that count for NOTHING!"

"Are you jealous? Why would YOU, the HEAD of the Organization of 12, head of the Hellsing Organization, Head of the Protestant Knights, be jealous of MY QUEEN!"

Integra scowled.

"Don't be full of yourself, Alucard!"

"No, master, I think it YOU who should not be so full of YOURSELF! You can't have EVERYTHING YOU WANT!"

She pulled the gun on him, and shot without thinking. Alucard growled, looking at his shoulder, now bleeding. He chuckled, pulling out his own jackal, holding her up by the collar. Her eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare, you freak!" Integra yelped.

"Not at this time, master…My Queen is calling," And on that last note, he left her crumpled on the floor, a mass of nerves. She began shaking uncontrollably. He wouldn't, would he?

Seras awoke, alone and fully clothed in the casket. Her first impulse was to scream, but a voice inside her head told her to be calm. She pushed on the lid, making it tumble on the floor. Yesterday's events were coming back to her mind.

_Alucard?_

She looked around, and suddenly, he was there, looking down at her. She smiled her innocent smile at him, but her smile soon disappeared as she saw and smelled the blood leaking through his uniform. He looked down, and put his hand at the back of his head, smiling a little sheepishly. He had forgotten to take care of that. She got up out of the coffin, and he noticed her hair had grown out to the back of her shoulders, and her nails were slightly longer. The transformation had been a success. She was now a full blown lamia, a female vampire, his equal.

She walked over to him, not making a sound in doing so. She removed his jacket, and then his shirt. Her eyes widened at the sight of his injury. It was a bullet hole, right above his heart. And the wound hadn't healed, which meant it wasn't an ordinary gun wound. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Why did she shoot you?" Her voice was ice, but he smiled.

"Because I put her in her place," Was all he said.

She then proceeded to caress the stop where he had been shot.

"This should be fun…" Alucard murmured, tilting his head back slightly.

Seras then licked the spot over and over until the wound completely healed. She embraced him, nearly crushing his ribs. He smiled once more. Her strength was astounding. He patted her soft hair, and had to control himself when she looked up at him, her need for vengeance radiating from her dark crimson eyes.

He held her chin lightly, bringing her face a mere inch from his, smiling.

"Soon, my love." He whispered, making her shiver. "But now, I need you…" She complied, moving her hair out of the way of her neck. He bowed his head, scraping his teeth along her neckline. He pierced through skin, searching for his only solace. Her blood was sweet, and intoxicating. She started breathing even more heavily. And they proceeded to each others blood.

He smiled when she looked up to him, her eyes hungry and inviting. She kissed the base of his neck, nibbling as she went along. She finally made her way to his lips, and passionately, but gently, kissed him. She bit his tongue, drawing blood back into her mouth as they continued to kiss. Alucard did the same, and let himself go as he heard her soft sigh. He let his clothes and hers reach the floor, and took her form in. She was beautiful, her pale skin enough to drive him on edge. She also eyed him up and down, admiring his body. She licked her lips, a scarlet trail replacing the pink of her lips. Alucard pulled her into him, and took her to the floor.

Seras woke, alone in the casket. Last night's events raking through her mind. Smiling, she rose, and went to search for her King. He was no where to be found, and she couldn't even reach him through mind telepathy. She needed his touch to feel secure, but he was no where. Searching the halls frantically, she stopped outside of Sir Integra's office. She still could not feel his presence anywhere. She froze when she heard Integra speak to Walter.

"Is he locked away, Walter?"

"Yes…Sir Integra, but shouldn't you be worried about Miss Seras?"

"What's to worry about? The little bitch can't do anything. And now that her lover is gone…well, let us just say she's his little bitch. She can't do a thing without her bastard."

Seras blood boiled. What had Integra done?

"Miss Integra, I think you should be worried…Seras…She's not the same…I would not cross her…"

"Walter, I appreciate the concern, but frankly I don't give a damn…She can't do anything."

"I beg to differ, you pathetic mortal…" Seras growled as she walked through the door, her features murderous.

"What have you done with Alucard!"

Integra stood shocked. Seras had never referred to her master as Alucard, which meant one thing…Alucard hadn't been lying.

"Tell me where he is, else there will be Hell to pay in the Hellsing Agency, for I am not BOUND by the same OATH Alucard is…"

A/N: WHOOOOOOOOOOOSH! I promise, I just needed a bad guy, and…well…yea, PLEAZE DUNT KILL MEH! Thanks to all who reviewed. I will continue, as long as you keep reviewing:D Amber3392


	4. The Real Story Begins

A/N: Hello all :D I was so happy to see that so many loved this story:D But I must warn you, all Hell is about to break loose. I hope all of my faithful readers don't get mad at me! Plz don't get mad at me! Only because chaos calls for a good story: D I do not own Hellsing, sadly. But I do love the series. Now, onto the Hellsing filled, gory, steamy, freaking awesomeness! Enjoy

amber3392

Chapter 4: The Real Story Begins

Seras stood, her eyes fixed on Integra, a cold malice showing in her deep, crimson orbs. The only thing standing between Sera ripping Integra's throat out was Walter and the need for information. Ice blue met crimson. Seras was not in the mood for games, and Integra could tell just by looking at her features. A promise of death was dug deep into her crimson eyes, along with pain and hurt, hate and malice. Seras took another step foreword, and Walter stood before Integra and Seras, his head facing the ground.

"Please, Miss Victoria…Don't make me do this…" The old butler pleaded, and a hurt expression took over the features of Seras. She then shook her head.

"No, Walter…Don't make me…I don't…I don't want to hurt you…But I have to find him…"

Walter saluted Seras before taking a fighter's stance. He was loyal to Integra, no matter what, and Seras had to accept it. She took her own fighter's stance.

"No matter what happens, Walter…It was an honor fighting alongside you…" Seras whispered, only loud enough for Walter to hear, and he nodded back, motioning the same to her.

He then let loose his strings of Death, one of them almost catching her arm. She dodged it, running up to him, piercing his chest with her hands as Alucard had done with other vampires. She grasped his heart, squeezing until she could hear him gasping for breathe. Her face flooded with tears as she pulled out his heart, and the old man fell to the floor.

Seras dropped the organ, shaking visibly. She glared once more at Integra, who was facing the ground at her fallen butler. She was kneeling before him, crying. Seras had to control herself. How dare this woman mourn Walter, when she could have stopped it!

Integra then faced Seras, a gun pointed at Seras's chest. She didn't move, not even when Integra shot her. She let the crimson engulf her body, as if to repay Walter somehow. Then the wound healed itself. She then took her own pistol out from under her old Hellsing uniform she was wearing, pointing it Integra.

"Tell me where he is, Integra, or you will be next…" She whispered it, her voice ice as she tried to contain herself from shooting the Hellsing heir. Integra just glared at her, motioning to the room next to her.

"Do you think he'll be proud of you, Seras, after you killed Walter?" Integra inquired, leaving Seras motionless.

Integra was right. Alucard and Walter had shared so much together as co-workers, and she had just killed him. She walked into the next room, only to see Alucard chained to a wall. She ran over to him, uncaring of the blood that was on her hands. She held his face in her palms, and his eyes opened slowly.

"Alucard…What happened?" Seras whispered, and she searched his mind, finally finding peace once in there. But that peace slowly dissolved when she read his memories.

"_Alucard, I need you up here! Walter needs help!"_

_The vampire rose slowly, the only reason he heeded the request was to help Walter. He made his way to Integra's office when he was banged on the head with something strong enough to take out a vampire. The next thing he knew, he was chained to the wall blessed 12 times over by the Pope, and the sun was shining through the window, draining his strength tremendously. Walter had tried to help, but Integra would not hear of it. _

"Seras…Where's Walter…I need to thank him for trying…"

Seras froze, and looked at her hands. Alucard suddenly understood, and a mask went over his features.

"What have you done, Seras Victoria?" She looked at the ground, tears falling freely once more from her face. He didn't know why. He looked over at Integra, who was also looking at the floor.

"She threatened to kill, Alucard, and did…"

"Alucard…please-"

"Enough, Seras…" Was all Alucard had to say. Integra walked over to him, unchaining him.

"I think that she had this planned all along, the little wench."

Seras went wide-eyed. Surely Alucard didn't believe that she would do such a thing without proper cause. Alucard bowed his head, and Seras caught the last thing he thought.

_Maybe she was a mistake to make my queen…_

"How could you, Alucard..?" Seras asked, silently walking out of the room. She left Alucard in there with Integra, knowing what her orders would be for Alucard.

"Kill her, Alucard."

It had been fifty years since Walter had died. Fifty years since she had run away, leaving behind everything she ever cared about. She was a hunted vampire, always on the run, trying to find a place in this world, even though she knew there was none. The only one who could have helped her abandoned her as her King. It still hurt; the fact that he didn't believe her. She had no home, no one to love or to be loved back in return. She would never have peace.

She walked silently through the graveyard she visited every year, placing a single black rose on the grave of the man she murdered. A single tear of red trickled down her cheek, and her scarlet eyes held pain every time she recalled the incident. Integra was the one who had planned it all out; making it look like Seras was the one to blame. Alucard didn't even believe her.

"I'm sorry, Walter…I'm so sorry…I guess I should have stopped…But I had to find him…Please, I hope you are in Heaven now…heh…I'm sure you are…I will never be able to join you there…When I die…I will go strait to the fiery pits of Hell."

Seras turned to go, but noticed another tombstone, engraved "Integra Winnegates Hellsing". Seras was respectful, bowing her head. Over the years, Seras made herself forgive the woman. She was lonely. Seras turned to go, exiting the cemetery the same way she came

Alucard sat in his chambers, drinking anything strong that could get her out of his mind. The hurt that he once again caused to bring into her crimson eyes wouldn't leave his mind. Even 50 years after it had happened. He had betrayed her, and nothing would ever make up for it. He longed for her every day, wanting to feel the warmth only she could give.

_What a fop I've become over just one woman._

He felt a presence. He felt it the same time every year, but could never put a finger on who it was. He didn't question the matter further, chugging another bottle of Whiskey. He then decided it was time to pay Walter a visit. After all, Walter was one of his good friends. He picked up his coat, and disappeared into the shadows.

Since Integra's death, Alucard found himself kept in the confines of his chambers, undisturbed by the newcomer to the headship of Hellsing.

He phased to Walter's grave, and froze when he saw a black rose on the tombstone. He lifted the gentle flower, smelling the stem for a trace of the owner. He caught her scent then.

_Seras…_

He stood in denial. He had searched for her for years, not to destroy her, but to find forgiveness. He caught sight of a figure leaving the cemetery, and followed close behind, making sure to keep his power at a minimal. He crept behind the figure, keeping in the shadows. Could it be her?

_Seras Victoria…_

The figure stopped, looking around for a moment. And his eyes widened. It was her, and she still looked the same. The only thing different were her eyes. They held a maturity in them, a calm that could spark into a storm at any moment. Her wardrobe had also changed. She wore a black skirt; a matching black shirt hugged her shoulders. A thin, long black trench coat was also donned on the younger vampire. Her normal combat boots were the only thing that remained. Then he noticed a black gun in the confines of her coat: his Jackal.

_I've been wondering where that damned thing went!_

He followed her still, and almost went into a rage when a male approached her, obviously about to rape her. She rolled her eyes, punching the guy in the gut, and continued to walk. He smiled. She had learned to take care of herself during the 50 years.

_Only because I wasn't there to take care of her._

He mentally bashed himself after thinking the thought. She stopped at an abandoned house, and making sure no one was watching, phased through the walls. He followed her, taking extra care not to be noticed.

The house was beautiful inside. The rooms were dusted and clean, the fireplace going. From inside, it looked like it was still livable. He mentally smiled. He followed her up to her room, and felt his heart lurch at the sight of her. A small white gown was all she wore, while sitting at a table alone, playing solitaire. He noticed there was no coffin, but a bed, made up of two or three comforter sets. The windows were boarded up, so sunlight was not a problem.

"A ghost of you…Is all I have left…Alucard…" Seras whispered to no one in particular. "Well, I guess I should go to bed, dawn is approaching…"

She got up, the small nightgown leaving nothing to the imagination. She climbed in the large bed that seemed to swallow her. She fell asleep instantly, and Alucard phased into his form. He stood above her, his cool hand resting on her forehead. He then reached for her memories.

Memories flooded through Alucard's mind. Feeling betrayed by the only one you love. That wound still had not healed. Alucard felt his head look to the floor. Memories of her huddled in corners, looking for animals to live off of. She still hated taking another's life. The nightmare of killing someone close to her haunted her still, no one there to chase them away. Learning new abilities on her own, she was scared and didn't know how to handle them. The longing of being in his arms again, knowing that it could never be again. He believed Integra. And the last thought he had thought had cut her deeper than anything ever had before.

_Maybe she was a mistake to make my queen…_

Seras was dreaming.

_He held her close, keeping her warm. He was working magic on her, and only she knew it. She felt safe with him. Images of their love making went throughout her dreams, and she knew she was happy. _

_Then the nightmare came. Walter's corpse, and her blood stained hands were in front of Alucard. He looked at her, utter disgust on his face._

She was crying, even in her sleep. She shook, and no one was there to comfort her, or so she thought. She felt strong arms grasping her shoulders, and her eyes fluttered open, and crimson met crimson.

"Alucard…"

"Seras…"

"What are you doing here?" Seras asked, looking at him.

"Where have you been?" He asked back.

A/N: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Please don't kill me! mourns for Walter because she didn't want to kill him…But had to… I DIDN'T WANNA KILL WALTER…But, he was the only one close to Alucard…Yes, Integra is dead. Naturally…Now, should I have the new Hellsing leader order for Seras's death, or both their death's because they are powerful! Should I sick Maxwell to them! BOTH:D We shall see! PLZ review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter has been edited.

MWUAHAHAHAHA! Now to the MAYBE CLIMAX of THE STORY! THE INCREDIBLY JUICY, HELLSING-NESS AWESOME-NESS! Hope you enjoy 

NO, I don't own HELLSING! Plz don't sue, I just wish this could be a MOVIE!

IMPORTANT: Look, I'm sorry if I got the names wrong, but some of the reviews don't have to be written the way they were. Don't write to me like I'm freaking idiot. Also, this is a FANFICTION, if I followed the manga exactly, that would be called PLAJORISM. If you read the chapter 1 disclaimer, it said that I hadn't READ or SEEN all of Hellsing. If you don't like this story, don't read it. Thanks go out to the ones who wrote me nicey, and told me who was who. I am also sorry if I confused some people. I hope this editation helped. If I offended some readers, I am truly sorry. Onto the chapter.

R&R and NO FLAMES, PLZ. I don't want to have to write something like this again.

Chapter 5: Memories

Seras looked at the man in front of her, and suddenly felt the 50 years that had gone past melt away. He was holding her face with his palms, gently caressing her face with his thumbs. He hadn't changed a bit. Her red eyes seemed to search hers for something, and he pulled her to him, their lips touching. She pulled away.

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Neither have you answered mine…" He pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. His hands were trailing all over her arms, her neck, tipping it slightly, he kissed her at the base, making her man slightly.

"It's been too long," he whispered before piercing her skin, and slowly sucking her sweet taste through his tongue, and then the rest of his body. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to feel closer to him. He grinned. She still couldn't resist his touch. She caressed his face, patiently waiting for him to give her his own blood. He removed his clothing, quite quickly, and tore at his chest, blood gushing from the wound. She stared at the blood, but then a look of hurt came over her.

"Why did you…Why did you…Say that…Or think it…"

Alucard stood shocked. He looked at the ground. Damn Integra for filling his mind with such nonsense.

"she made you, didn't she?" Seras asked, somewhat understanding.

"Yes…And I wasn't myself…I'm sorry, Seras…" She replied with her mouth on his chest, taking her turn with the sweet liquid that poured down her throat. She then ran her fingers over him.

"Seras, you are overdressed…" he reminded her, and she looked sheepish. She removed the scrape of a nightgown, and he held her to him. He kissed her at first gently, then passionate and demanding. He was atop her, while she pulled him to her. Then both were exauhsted. They fell asleep, once again together, and she felt safe once again, while he once again felt warmth.

"Yes, order the Paladin to take care of it. I don't care how old he is, he's still a regenerator," A man said through telephone. The last Hellsing heir had ordered for only one vampire to be hunted down and killed. He wanted them both dead. The bastard Alucard had to die, and so did his little vampiress. He chuckled to himself slightly. Who would've guessed that Hellsing would turn to the Vatican for something like this.

"So, the Hellsing agency has fin' allay seen th' laught. Toume fer oos too act, ma wee little 'un."

"Yes, Father Anderson. Let us teach these damned beings a thing or two about us." The girl held up her daggers dangerously.

"But doont underestimate them, mah wee lassie." He picked up his old swords, and walked over to his apprentice. The Paladin hadn't aged at all physically, but mentally, he was an old man.

"Yes, Father."

The girl grinned. The old man hadn't aged one bit, but still acted like her grandfather

Seras awoke with him beside her, and she snuggled him slightly. He was still asleep. She looked over at the clock.

8:30 P.M.

She got up, heading for the shower. The previous night had been bliss for her. She still had a few questions for him, and she was sure he had quite a fair few for her. She turned on the water spickets, and let the hot water engulf her body. She reached for the soap, and scrubbed her body. She then let her body soak while the water poured on her like rain. She then felt another's presence in the room. She turned the water off, and reached for a towel. One was handed to her, and she smiled at Alucard, who was standing in front of her. She left him to his thoughts, and went back to the other room to change.

Taking opposite seats from each other two hours later in the study, they searched each other's minds for answers to their questions. It didn't take long. Seras had been afraid to come back for fear of her life. He had tried to find her many times. She didn't want to kill Walter. He didn't understand her hurt. She was scared for him. Integra had died a few months ago. She stole his Jackal so he would come for her. Alucard was finally free.

"Why did you want me to come after you when you knew I was ordered to destroy you?"

"Because…Only you…"

"That doesn't answer my question, Seras."

Seras now looked down at the ground, bringing the powerful gun before him. She placed it in his palm, and closed his hand around it. She lifted his hand up; pointing at the same spot he had shot her all those years ago.

"You gave me another life…You were to be the one I died by…" Alucard nodded his head, gripping more tightly on the hand gun. He then pointed it outside, shooting a hole through her house. He then smiled a smile she hadn't seen in such a long time

"Get your other gun, Seras…"

"But-"

"Now, Seras," Alucard said, an evil grin playing his face. "The Paladin has come to pay us a little visit…And it seems he has a new apprentice."

Seras ran upstairs, and the left of the ashes were left with debris. A figure walked out of the shadows, holding two swords.

"Noo then, where's yoor lassy? Mine es looken for a sparmate. It wouldne sooprise meh ef they are already fightin'."

"Anderson…"

"Alucard…"

"This shall definitely be fun," Alucard said, but then felt a tinge of worry for Seras. Maxwell had an apprentice, and only God knew how powerful the apprentice would be.

"Ah wouldna worry over yer lass, Alucard. We have our oon battle to fenish."

Seras grabbed her gun, and turned to run back to help Alucard. She was bounced back from a barrier, and fell to the floor. She then looked at her sides, and saw a sword emitting from her right one. Her eyes widened, and she looked at the siluette of a woman walking towards her.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. You will die now, bitch, and ashes is what you are about to become."

A/N: Better? PLZ review! I will do my best to update soon


	6. Holy Blood

A/N: WHOOOOOOOOOOOSH! I'm alive! SCHOOL SUCKS RIGHT NOW! I HATE TESTING! And I need a muse. I lost some inspiration after the last chapter. Next chappy :D. I promise gore in this one. YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Disclaimer: From this point on, remember: I DON'T OWN

HELLSING!

Chapter 6: Holy Blood

Seras stared at the woman before her. So, this was Anderson's apprentice? She narrowed her eyes a bit, trying to sense the amount of life force in the woman, trying to concentrate on her blood flow. Seras's fangs lengthened at the mere thought of the blood pumping from the woman's heart, to her lungs, to the rest of her body. She smiled a dark smile, promising a challenge.

The woman looked at her.

"Let's dance, Police Girl."

Seras's eyes widened, breaking her out of her trance.

"How in the hell did-"

"Bitch. You killed the only person my family had."

"I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Think back 50 years, you whore. You didn't have to do what you did!"

"What in blazes are you talking about!"

"So, you don't remember an old comrade? One you killed…Yet you cling to the idea that you have humanity within you!"

Seras stood, a total shock overcoming her.

"Yes, Seras Victoria."

Suddenly, Seras understood. It was Walter's granddaughter. She hung her head slightly. But she quickly regained her composure. She couldn't die: Not now. She pulled the jackal from the bed stand. Crimson eyes met ice black ones.

"But that's not why I am here. My name is Kai. Remember that name when you're burning in Hell." She snickered. "And your mate will soon join you, and all the rest of his whores."

Seras's blood boiled. How dare she!

"Oh, yes Seras. He had many mistresses. He is an ancient. Don't tell me you honestly thought that he wouldn't have women?" She was now laughing uncontrollably. "That vampire has one every century. And don't mistake that he won't do to _you_ what he did to _them_."

Seras stood, shocked to say the least. She pulled Alucard's gun to her front, pointing it at Kai.

"Don't you dare presume to know him!"

"Oh, I know him, Seras! Very well, in fact."

"By noo, mah apprentice es probabley messin' wit' yer lassie's mind. After all…She is an old friend of yer's."

"What the hell are you talking about, Judas Priest?"

"Doont ya remember Kai? The wee little grand-lassie of Walter?"

"What! SHE'S YOUR APPRENTICE!" Alucard was taken aback by this. Why would Kai join this man?

"Well, doont yoo think the lassie wants revenge on that heathen whore of yours?" A blow came to Anderson's head, massive and powerful.

"Don't you dare…EVER call Seras a whore!"

"Whit's wrong, damned heathen? Can't face the truth of your OWN sins? Damned heathens…Doon't have any morals whatsoever."

Alucard stood in silence. The paladin was right, to a certain extent. But what about Kai? What did she have to do with any of this? He thought he had convinced the woman that Seras was innocent; but above them, she was messing with Seras's mind. In which, she was very good at doing. He knew first hand about her mind confusion, and knew she held knowledge that Seras should never know. And Seras would be deadly and lethal towards anyone at that point.

The Paladin took the advantage, throwing a blessed blade at the vampire. Alucard felt the sharp pain hit, and just stared at it. This would be nothing compared to Seras's rage if she ever knew, so he would have to make this quick.

"No more games, Paladin." He whispered, going into his familiar's form. The Paladin watched in sheer terror as he stared down the throat of the two-headed demon, and then was no more than spilt blood. Alucard then resumed his normal shape.

"Kai, for your own sake, I hope you don't utter a word."

He then smiled, knowing that the bitch never could keep her mouth shut about anything. After all, just as Walter relayed information, she had a knack for gossiping it to the wrong person.

Kai was against the wall, her wrists bloody, streaming down her hands, and then to the floor. She had underestimated the power of the lamia. Blood also trailed at the edge of her mouth. She looked up at the dark figure before her, seeing the murderous scarlet orbs burning through her soul. She could see the pearly fangs bared in anger, her eyes showing hurt and betrayal. Seras picked her up by the collar, and brought her inches away from her bared fangs.

"You're LYING!"

"I'm not, SERAS!" Kai struggled to say, but Seras shook her head in denial. He wouldn't, would he?

"He did, Seras, and now you know WHY he didn't track you down at first. Well, one of the many."

Blood-red tears streamed down Seras's face. Was that the reason she was all alone for so long? She set the woman down, and dodged a sudden attempted punch to the face. She then dug her hand into Kai's body, removing the heart. She then threw it on the ground, and stomped on it once. Twice. Three times. She looked at the horror stuck eyes on the corpse. She grimaced, and then smiled. Her blood lust was setting in, and she started licking her fingers. She looked back down at the body, and picked up her head. She then cracked the neck, and continued twisting until the neck was completely severed. She brought the head, dripping with blood, above her head, and opening her mouth, she proceeded to drink, sucking from the bottom of the neck. She smiled even more sadistically. She held up the corpse by the feet, and turned it upside down, and placing a bowl under it, dripped the rest of the blood from the dead body. She laughed maniacally, and drank the crimson, letting go finally of the small shard of her humanity.

It took a few moments after her "Dinner" for Seras's mind to regain itself. She stood in horror, witnessing the massacre she had done herself. She hung her head, and crawled into a small corner, and wrapping her arms around her legs, once more buried her head in her arms.

Alucard walked up the stairs, and saw the dried up, disengaged corpse. He looked above his glasses to see Seras huddled in a corner. She glanced up at him, and bounced back up. She ran to him, and tore off his shirt. She then dug her fangs into his chest. He struggled in her sudden attack. She tore at his flesh, and he found he couldn't move her at all. She looked up at him dangerously.

"Is this how it felt when SHE drank from you, ALUCARD!"

A/N: WHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT? MWUAHAHAHAHA! More twisties! But rest assured, the next chappy will be very long with explainations, fights, blood, and all the good stuff. BE WARNED NOW: The next chapter will probably contain ADULT CONTENT! AND I MEAN DARK ADULT CONTENT

Anywhoo, Please review meh!

Thanks to all mah readers!

Amber3392


	7. Between Love and Hurt

A/N: Wow, my longest fic yet :D Well, onto the chappy, I promised it would be long. But I am warning you, mature content ahead! Dark mature content! With BLOOD! MWUAHAHAHAHA! But, there will be romantic undarkliness. AHHHHHHHHH! I NEED MY METAL! LOL metal ish awesome Enjoy, and R&R

'_Thoughts'/ Flashbacks (_You will know when I go into paragraphs that it's a flashback :D)/ _Dreams (usually start after a , page break things I do LOL) _

Chapter 7: Between love and hurt

Seras pinned him to the ground now, his chest covered in blood. She had to control herself, she knew, else she would not get any answers. He was looking at her, with a surprised look. She scowled. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. How could he do this to her? After everything, how could he just do such a thing?

"Tell me, Alucard, Was SHE the same way with you!" Seras cried out, and Alucard averted his eyes.

"Tell me, you lying bag of scum!"

Seras demanded, and tore at his chest once more. He felt a tang of guilt in his heart, but instead responded in rage. He took hold of her hair, and pulled slightly, revealing her bare neck. Pulling her down with as much force as he could muster, he sank his own fangs in her skin, tearing just as ravenously as she was at his chest. She yelped in pain, but he took the slight advantage, rolling over, and pinning her to the floor in counter attack. He bared his fangs, daring her to try to attack him again. She licked her lips in a sudden response, blood covering her mouth and cheeks. He had never seen her so beautiful. He kissed her, such a forceful kiss it was, bearing nothing but force. No tenderness whatsoever, almost bruising her lips.

"Tell me, Alucard…Did you-" Alucard cut her off again, pinning bother her wrists to the ground, kissing her, licking the blood trail from her lips. He bent his head beside her neck, gently caressing her torn skin with his tongue. She moaned slightly. She looked at with pain in her eyes. Alucard then looked at the ground. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to know.

_He was just hanging there, the chains that Integra had enslaved him in, she hadn't taken off in 40 years. He needed blood. Where was Seras?_

"_Seras…SERAS! Seras…Police Girl…"_

_A teenage figure walked into the room, quietly staring into the vampire's troubled eyes. She looked completely shocked to see him there. He could smell the blood in her veins. It smelled wonderful, after being deprived of his natural death right to feed. _

"_Did she betray you too, vampire? Did she leave you here to die, like she did my grandfather?" At first he thought she was talking about Integra. "That bitch killed my grandfather." Sudden recognition registered in his mind. _

"_Seras Victoria…"_

"_Yes, that's her…Tell me, did she screw you, and then kill grandfather? Or did she-"_

"_Shut your mouth, mortal."_

"_Soft on her, were you? The conniving bitch."_

"_She wasn't…"_

"_I'm sure…Alucard."_

"_How the hell do you know my name? And why do you dare address me so?" _

_She laughed, and started unbuttoning her blouse. Alucard looked with wide eyes. What in the hell was she thinking?_

"_Tell me, Alucard…I can call you Alucard, right? Well, I imagine that you are in need of blood, and much more in the past 40 years." She continued until her shirt came off._

"STOP IT, ALUCARD!" Seras yelled at the top of her lungs. He continued licking her neck, sharing the memories with her. He was also removing her shirt. Tears continued to stream down her pale face.

"But, my dear Seras!" Alucard growled; his eyes were beyond the normal brink of insanity. "I thought you might want to know who wanted to screw me! Now you tell me to stop! You really ARE rather stupid!" He wished he could take back those words as soon as they came out of his mouth. The look in her eyes froze him. Why had he said such a thing? She pushed him off of her, and walked to the other side of the room.

_He awoke the next night, not remembering a thing. He looked over at the girl lying beside him._

'_Shit…What the hell happened? What in blazes did I do? I can't remember a thing'_

_He looked at her again, and was in utter horror. How could he? How had it happened? Why did he take her? Why did he drink her blood? Why? He needed a companion?_

_She awoke, smiling cruelly. Afterward, she pinned him, biting into his neck._

"_And I doubt she would ever love you again if she ever found out!" She walked to the door, acting as if nothing had happened._

"_DAMMIT!" Alucard roared as he threw things in his room, anything to resemble what he would do to the woman if he ever saw her again. He was even madder at himself for ever doing it. He did the one thing he had vowed never to do to his queen: betray her with another. Of course he had had mistresses before Hellsing, but never had he been in real love with any of them, save for Seras. But she was his queen, not just a whore he kept for a few years. And he had betrayed her._

Seras was on the other side of the room, her eyes facing the ground. She had been hurt before, but for some reason, this insult seemed new and fresh. She didn't utter a word, just clutched at what remained of her blouse. She bit at her lower lip, and visibly trembled.

"Seras, I'm sorry."

"…" She didn't utter a word. She didn't need to. He could feel her hurt. Rain began to pour outside, and she walked into the middle of it. Alucard could do nothing but watch as she outstretched her arms, letting the rain engulf her.

"Only God can see me cry in the rain," She whispered, imagining her tears were clear instead of crimson.

He felt the tinge, now a big bulge, of guilt inside of him. She was standing in the rain, and he was just standing there. He rubbed his face with his right hand, concealing the single read tear escaping his left eye.

The squall had yet let up, and Seras was now sitting, letting the rain soak her body. She still hadn't uttered a word. She stared at the sky, uncaring of the water falling into her eyes. She soon closed them, and smiled a small smile.

"_Sorry, this gun leaves a big hole. You won't last long. What will you do?"_

'_Become what you are…I want…want to live…'_

'_Then close your eyes, Police Girl.'_

She savored the memory. She lay on the stone cold ground, the rain coming down harder and faster, and flashes of lightning could be seen around her. She glanced back at her house, and caught Alucard staring at her, looking distant. Her small smile disappeared.

_The sun will finish my pain…_ Seras suddenly thought. She didn't have time to erase the absurd thought from her mind, for Alucard was towering over her, a look in his eyes that she had _never _seen before. He looked pained and hurt beyond all belief.

"Do you want to leave me that badly, Seras?"

He scooped her up into his arms, phasing back to his home: a castle in the depths of the mountains.

She was ice in his arms, and once they reappeared, he pushed her onto the floor. Dripping from her clothing was the only thing to be heard in the silence. He ripped at her blouse, and tore at her skirt (which ripped her underwear out in the process).

He then ripped himself of his own clothes.

"You need to be warmed, my love," he whispered, waving his hand at the fireplace. It came to life, outlining their bodies in the dark room. She could clearly see his body, and felt herself blush, but still said nothing. She turned her head, tears still fresh crimson on her cheeks.

"Seras…" He whispered her name, but she still would say nothing. He knelt beside her, hoping to break down the walls of her cold shoulder. He deserved the punishment, he knew, but he wanted to show how much he did love her.

"…"

"Seras, talk to me, Dammit!" He barked, and she shook her head no. His temper flared, and he pinned her to the ground, the position they were in earlier.

"Did she feel like this, Alucard?" Seras whispered. He froze.

_She was silk to him, and so very soft to say the least. He could smell the blood pumping through her veins. She was the same figure as Seras Victoria, and her blood called to him. He tried to contain himself._

"_It's all right, Alucard. I give you my blood freely."_

He tilted her chin to look him in the eyes. So much pain. He bent his head, mentally kicking himself at the expression. How could he?

"Tell me, Alucard…Did you love her?"

"Seras…"

"ALUCARD, DID YOU LOVE HER OR NOT!" She screamed it in pain, at that moment punching his chest over and over.

"No, Seras, I didn't. She used me."

"Still…Alucard…"

"Dammit, Seras, I said no! What else! What else do you need to know!"

She looked away. His anger got the better of him. He clutched both her hands together in his palm, and held her backside with the other. He bit into her chest, and instantly tore at the flesh as if it were nothing but a mortal's. He drank, and continued to drink.

"…You're hurting me, Alucard…"

He continued to drink, and then took her by the throat, and held her up, bare and nude to him. He pulled her into him with his other hand. Again and again.

"Stop, Alucard…" She whispered, pleading, but to no avail. He kept diving into her, biting into her, and then he pushed her up against a wall. Still holding her neck, he kissed her with all of the force he could muster. She started sobbing. He looked back at her, his eyes somewhat calmer, but instantly saddened. In realization, he let go of her throat, blue and red marring the once pale skin. He looked at his palms, bloodstains on them slightly.

She crumpled to the floor, a complete mess. Bruises were all over her wrists, her neck, and her lips. Bite marks and blood trailed down her chest to her lower abdomen. He hung his head. He had screwed up, for his darker side had been coming out of him once more. It scared him how he treated her now. She looked up at him, and smiled weakly.

"Seras…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"I love you, still…" She whispered, and he just stood in front of her, taken aback. Something primal triggered in his mind, but he fought it off, determined to stay in control. He looked at her again, and wanted to stab himself in the heart with a wooden stake himself. Firelight danced across her pale skin, and highlighted the areas he had been rough with.

Her eyes were still averted from him. She couldn't look at him, not now. He had practically claimed her. She felt cold inside again, no matter how many times she tried to imagine herself warm. She loved him still.

"Seras, I beg of you…Please look at me…" He took hold of her hand, and pulled slightly. She stood, her eyes still averted from him. They were instead on the light of the fire, which danced in a wild rhythm of its own.

"Seras…"

"I love you still…" She repeated, turning around. He caught her, his hands resting on the opposite arm, holding her from the back. He licked the bruises on her neck gently, as to not alarm her. She didn't move, didn't flinch even. He held her in his dark embrace, and it somewhat calmed her.

"Where is my room, then, Alucard?" She asked softly. Alucard noted that she said _my room_ instead of _our room_. He gestured towards the door, and shook her head. He smiled a small smile, leaving and coming back with a long shirt. She put it on, and walked out of the room with a dressed Alucard. She followed him until they reached a room leading to the underground chambers.

He led her to a black coffin, obviously made a very long time ago. She climbed inside, and shut the lid softly. He placed his hand on the top of it, and smiled. It was his first bed. On the opposite side of the room lay one more. He wanted nothing more than to climb in the coffin with Seras Victoria, but he knew that now was not the time.

He climbed inside the opposite coffin, and with a thud, closed the coffin shut. The day would soon be rising over the horizon of his castle.

_Seras Victoria was alone in the darkness once more. Only this time, nothing could save her as the sun pierced through her skin. The odd thing was, she was smiling. She welcomed the rays as they engulfed her, taking her somewhere better._

_Then the Scene Changed_

_She was burning in the depths of Hell. She screamed and screamed, but to no avail. She was crying for someone to save her. She saw a woman with black hair and black eyes laughing at her. _

"_I told you you'd burn in HELL!"_

Seras awoke, suddenly afraid. She removed the coffin lid carefully, for she sensed it was the middle of the day. Why was she dreaming? Vampires aren't supposed to dream. She crawled out of the coffin, and suddenly felt vulnerable. She tip-toed over to the second coffin while trying to avoid the sun's few rays, which emitted from the top layer.

She gently pulled off the lid, revealing Alucard. She took a moment to observe him. His raven hair was around him, and his face was passive. She Caressed his face lightly, and then pulled her hand back.

'_Why do I still love you, Alucard?'_

She pulled the coffin lid down lower, and carefully climbed inside, and gently shut it. She fell asleep beside him, and she dreamed no more.

Alucard felt a body atop his own. His first reflex was to throw whoever it was against a wall. He stopped himself, only because he recognized her scent. Why was she in the coffin with him? He shrugged his shoulders, and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. He smiled when she smiled slightly at the tiny embrace.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

She awoke, her face buried in his chest. She yawned slightly, and her fangs lengthened. She nibbled his chest, and then bit lightly into him. She'd only drink a little, she told herself. She stopped, alarmed when he started moving. She looked up slightly, and he was staring her down, one of his trademark smiles smeared across his face.

"Do you still love me…Alucard?" She asked in a small voice.

He looked at her for a long time, a stoic mask covering his face. She began to open the lid, to let herself out.

'_I guess he doesn't anymore…'_

'_I caught that, Seras.'_

He pulled the lid shut again, trapping her inside with him. They looked into each other's eyes. Hers were filled with hurt, confusion, and of course, love. His were filled with rapture, guilt, and wanting.

"Of course I do, Seras."

"Can you tell me? Really tell me you love me…?"

"…" It was his only reply while she pondered. He lowered his head to hers, and their lips touched lightly.

"Why can you not just tell me how you feel? Is it so hard to tell me how you feel?"

She popped the coffin back up, and got out. He sat up, watching her every movement. She was silent once more, her eyes downcast. He pondered once more.

'_Why..? Why can't I tell her that I…I…'_

He looked up, seeing her cherry orbs staring into his own. She sighed a heavy sigh, and walked outside the room to another. He looked away.

She was walking away, every room leading her to the exit. She could almost see it. She descended from the long staircase, which spiraled continuously. On silent feet, she quickened her pace. Wearing nothing but the shirt Alucard had given her, she opened the huge doors, opening to the courtyard surrounding the castle. She looked at the bunch of black roses, and silver ones beside them. She sat down beside them, plucking one from the stem. She put the rose to her nose, and took a whiff. She smiled.

'_I had forgotten how roses smelled. Ever since the incident in Cheddar…I…have forgotten…Ever since…I have forgotten the beautiful scent of roses…'_

She held on to the black rose, unknowing of the red eyes that watched her from the shadows.

He watched her as she gracefully smelled the roses he himself had created. They were to be a gift for his queen, when he found her. He took satisfaction knowing that she captivated by the flowers which symbolized so much. He decided to make his presence known to her.

She could feel his breath on her neck. She turned her head slightly to feel his mouth on the base of it. He was kissing the spot where he'd bitten her. He licked it slightly. She smiled such a small smile. He laid his head on her shoulder, his raven hair mingling with her gold strands.

"Seras…Are you…Afraid of me..?"

She looked at the ground once more, feeling arms wrap around her small form. She cocked her head to the side once more.

"Drink." She said. He looked at her, startled.

"Seras…"

"Drink…Alucard." She said once more.

"No…Seras…Even if you are afraid…I refuse to kill you."

A/N: So sorry to end this with a cliffy, but I had to :D Thanks to all who reviewed, hope this makes you want to make me update!


	8. Death be Not Proud

A/N: Thanks Police Girl :D Wow, I didn't know one person could like this story so much LOL Thanks go out to all of my reviewers :D At the end of the story( which will be a while), I promise to give credit to all :) Now, onto another chappy! BTW, I graduate in 1 week! YAAAAAAY! No more High School:P Any way, TIME FOR SOME ACTION! AND VENGEFUL ROMANCE THAT YOU KNOW I WILL DELIVER grins insanely And, and…BLOOOD! It's raining! I have a muse!

Chapter 8: Death be Not Proud

He held her in a soft, yet firm embrace. He refused, absolutely refused to kill her. The fact that she would even think of an absurd ultimatum quite frankly scared the hell out of him. She'd been bent on killing herself so much lately. Ever since he'd betrayed her trust so very long ago and he'd found her again, she had a more saddened aurora. He stroked her hair, gently running his fingers down her neck. Never again would he loose control like he did in the previous days. He bent his head, landing soft kisses down her neck, with which he was fascinated with.

"Seras…I refuse…"

"I am nothing but a bother to you, anyway," She whispered in a once more saddened tone.

The moonlit sky became overcastted with dark clouds, and rain sprinkled over them. He continued kissing the base of her neck, once again attempting to comfort the girl.

"You are not…" He gently replied, hoping the sincerity of his voice would convince her. The raindrops were dripping atop her golden hair, and onto her pastel face. She almost looked human, crying diamonds instead of rubies. He planted a firm, but gentle, kiss on her pink lips. She returned the small token, lightly kissing his firm lips.

"Drink, Seras," He now commanded her, and she obediently obeyed. She bit into his neck, taking the nourishment she needed to make her strong once more. The drizzle advanced to a shower, and Alucard carried his tired queen to their chambers. He set her down in the large bed he had prepared, with no windows to burn her skin from sunlight. It was his preference, for sleeping in a coffin for centuries grew tiring.

He tucked her into the large covers, and planted a kiss atop her forehead. He now had business to attend to. He strode away from their room, and out of the castle, making his way to the small town.

He was invisible among the humans as he walked to the local pub. Upon entering, people stared at his tall form and unusual sunglasses. He simply ignored the stares until he came about his prey. He smiled a small smile at the drunken prostitute, waving her hands left and right, belching in men's faces. No matter how much he enjoyed the blood of the innocent, he still preferred the blood of the sinful to his tastes. He walked over to her, and made small talk. She nodded her head, laughing here and there. He led the way outside, the drunkard following him intently. Making the way to a dark alley, the vampire let loose his hunger. The woman started to scream, but his hand was at her mouth in an instant. He smiled insanely. He growled, biting into her neck so roughly, and sucking her dry in almost twenty seconds. The local guard had apparently heard the screech, and came about with his flashlight, and gun. His eyes widened at the scene. Alucard grinned.

'_Seras will have a feast when she awakens!'_

The man ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He tripped, falling from a hole in the ground. He glanced up, seeing a dark form lurking over him. The thing smiled, and picked him up.

"You are an innocent…"

-----

Seras awoke , feeling weight atop her. She opened her eyes to Alucard, whom held a black rose tied to a silver one. She smiled, accepting his gifts. He handed her a bag. She looked inside: a bottle of blood.

"Alucard…Where did you get this?" she asked, a little concerned. He caressed the side of her cheek, plucking a kiss there. He wasn't fazed by her question in the slightest. He smiled a small smile at her, opening the urn gently. He ran his fingers along her slender neck, propping her head back. She opened her mouth slightly, fangs lengthening at the aroma of the perfect breakfast. He poured the liquid into a slender glass, then proceeded to tip the contents into her mouth.

"My love…drink to your health…" _You must be strong for the trials that lay ahead._

Oh, how beautiful she was, thin ruby lines trailing down the sides of her mouth. He licked one side slowly. She purred as he continued to lick her cheek. He didn't stop there. He licked from the top of her earlobe to the base of her long neck. He was smiling mischievously. He nibbled, just a little, at her neck.

"Oh, Alucard…"

The second she kissed him, a blade shot through her chest.

"AGH!" She screamed, curling into a small ball. Alucard was taken aback. How could he have missed this? How could he forget that the man that vowed to kill him would come back from the dead himself?

A/N: Sorry, I tried to write, but school is proving too darn evil. I will be out in a few days, so plz bear with me until then. I promise more chapters then, I really promise.


	9. Blood

A/N: To all of my faithful Readers, thanks for waiting patiently for the chapter. I apologize for the long wait. Now that school is out, and I graduated, I can now hopefully spend more time writing fan fictions. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. hinted lemon…I don't know…meow…I shouldn't be writing, considering I totaled my car a few days ago…I'm lucky…My muscles just hurt like hell…

Blood

"Damn MORTAL! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ONE OF MY BLOOD?" He roared, sending a wave of air at the human. He just regenerated his injuries.

"Ye didne think wis dead, did ye!"

"You should be dead! I ate you!"

"Damn midian…I'm a regenerator…I came back into tha aer…"

"Impossible…"

He let his restriction level loose to his final form, complete oblivion, with nothing to hold him back. Darkness engulfed the priest, and his eyes shown the glimpse of fear. He knew of this technique. Even regenerators couldn't survive this. It continue to engulf his body.

"Bur in Hell, Priest!" Alucard roared. And the priest was gone in the snap of Alucad's fingers.

"Death be proud…"

He walked over to her. Blood coated her pale skin, and fell from the corners of her mouth.

He stared at her broken body, once again a bloodied corpse. Her lips were once more ashen instead of her normal light pink. Tears fell from her eyes, staring into his crimson orbs. She was smiling.

"Seras…Why do you smile!" He asked her, looking into the distance to find that the person whom had harmed her gone.

"Because you are here, Alucard," She whispered. "I feel safe…"

"You're dying...!" He started, only to be cut off by her finger at his lips.

"I died once, Alucard…" She whispered, once again smiling weakly, and then she fell unconscious.

He got up, holding her to him. Inside his castle, he set her down on a large, plush bed that engulfed her frame. Slitting his wrist to the bone, and opening her mouth slightly, he once again let the red of his blood slip down her slender throat. He smiled slightly, knowing she was still there with him. He then shed her clothing to view the spot she had been wounded. He licked the spot a variety of times, smiling at her response to it. She would subconsciously wrap her arms around his frame. He proceeded to kiss to her neck.

He licked the base, looking for a reaction. Running his fingers through her hair, he continued the kiss, hoping to beguile her. Her own fingers had found his shoulders, and held her to him, unaware of her nudity. She ran her small fingers over his neck, her nails scraping his skin.

"oh, Seras…" he whispered into her small earlobe. He licked the tip of it, slightly blowing into her ear. She shivered in response. She pulled him to her once more, in more tightened grip.

"I'm so afraid, Seras…Sometimes…just so afraid…"

This confession coerced her eyes to open. Did he just admit to being afraid?

"What does the most feared vampire have to be afraid of?" She cooed gently to him. He looked at the ground, and then crimson met scarlet.

"Losing you, my dear…Seras Victoria," he whispered once more. "You are my weakness…"

"Weakness..? I'm your weakness?" She asked, in a more subtle tone. She never thought she'd be his weakness.

_This is the part where you're supposed to close your eye_

_Why don't you close yours as well..?_

_Well. Now, that would make it to where I couldn't stare at your lovely body, now, wouldn't it?_

She blushed.

"Seras…" It was barely a whisper, enough to warrant a reaction. And what a reaction it warranted. She would occasionally wrap her legs around him as well, just wanting to be near him.

"Alucard…" She moaned, and he could take no more foreplay. He shed his clothing, bringing them skin to skin. Nibbling each other's skin gently enough only to draw the simplest of blood, they connected through much more than skin. Blood mingled with blood.

He held her to him once more, and he bit into her neck once more. He drank simply, increasing the mind bond they had. She followed suite, only much more slowly, only to tease him. He realized this, but only let her do what she wanted.

She was soon atop him, tracing each muscle with her index finger. Soon, he could take no more teasing. He tossed her back onto the bed, ting her with so much passion in his scarlet eyes that it made her think he was human.

_Would you love me more if I were a mortal, police girl?_

_No…Master…_

He was thrusting inside of her harder and faster, and she was sure she would die just from the skin contact. Suddenly, he collapsed atop her, and she held him close, refusing to ever let him go again.

A/N: Hey, I'm alive. Hope y'all liked the ending. I am sorry to say that this is the end. I lost subject matter, and writer's block sucks. I have an excuse: I'm a little depressed because I totaled my car…It was my first car.

I will write more fanfictions, but only if you guys want me to. I know this was an abrupt ending, but…writers…you know how it is when you have writer's block. I was thinking on doing some more Hellsing stories with Seras and Alucard :)

Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers. Thanks for all of the support. Thanks. I respect every one of your opinions to me, ad I hope you all will read my new fanfictions. Hopefully, they will be better.

Amber3392


End file.
